Currently used urinary catheters produce pain upon insertion, injure urethral tissue, and cause high rates of bacterial infections. During Phase I, patented BSI photochemistry was used to coat urinary catheters with highly lubricous coatings, which reduced the coefficient of friction 10-fold on rubber latex catheters and 5- fold on silicone rubber catheters. The same coatings produced 85-95% reductions in adherence by Staphylococcus epidermidis. Also, incorporation of a fluoroquinolone antibiotic into the coated catheters produced slow-release antibiotic activity that was effective for 12 days in vitro. During Phase II, procedures for coating catheters with lubricous agents will be optimized to (1) maximize lubricity and durability and (2) minimize bacterial colonization and deposition of incrustations. Procedures will be developed to coat the lumens of urinary catheters. Finally, coated catheters will be evaluated for cytotoxicity and reduced bacterial adherence both in vitro and in vivo.